


Orange

by Anonymous



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harold appreciates a well-dressed John, Sameen disapproves.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!, anonymous





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this fic! ♥

“You’re getting your sleeves dirty,” Harold complained, before setting down his carving knife and making his way around the kitchen counter towards Reese. 

“It’s an old shirt,” John said, shrugging his shoulders as he continued to scoop out the insides of a pumpkin.

“Still,” Harold said, resting a hand on John's shoulder briefly and then began folding the sleeve back when John paused. “I like this shirt on you.”

John chuckled as he stepped closer to Harold and then leaned in to touch his nose to Harold’s. “Other people usually want to see me out of my clothes.”

Harold laughed softly as he rounded John and began folding back the other sleeve. “I am not other people, Mister Reese.”

There was a sparkle in Harold’s eyes, one John definitely liked the look of. “Oh I know that Finch,” John teased. “It’s what I like best about you.”

“That is a strange thing to like about a person,” Harold countered, head tilted slightly to the side as he watched John.

John leaned in to whisper in Harold’s ear, “Oh, there are other things I like about you too Harold.” 

“Do tell Mister Reese,” Harold responded, sounding a little out of breath. 

“Please stop.” Sameen growled from her seat at the kitchen’s table, hand gripping tightly to the carving knife she held. “Or I will stab someone.”

“Apologies Miss Shaw,” Harold said, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks, as he avoided looking at John and made his way back to the pumpkin he was carving.

“We’ll stop,” John said as he blatantly stared at Harold’s ass as the other man hurried away. “For now,” he finished, winking at Sameen. A second later, a carving knife went sailing through the air before John’s face.

Sameen’s glare hardened as John burst out laughing.

\---

“I really wish you would stop antagonising Miss Shaw,” Harold said that night as he inspected John’s shirt sadly.

Somehow the shirt John had been wearing earlier had found its way into the bowl of pumpkin innards, and was now completely ruined.

John came up behind Harold and rested his chin gently on Harold’s shoulder. “I could still wear it,” he said, tucking his hands into Harold’s trouser pockets. “After it’s washed of course, and just for you.”

Harold hummed as he continued inspecting the shirt, and then he glanced at their reflection in a nearby mirror. “I suppose I could have the shirt dyed a proper orange.”

“Leave that for tomorrow,” John said, smiling at Harold’s reflection before turning to kiss the hinge of his jaw. “And come to bed with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for the read! ♥ If you notice any mistakes or think I need to add a tag or change the rating, let me know.


End file.
